moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 4th, 40 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from January 4th, 40 LC. Record Salazar Demes: Good evening! It is now nine bells, and I call this session of the Senate to order. The rest will join us shortly, as they will not miss much. I hope everyone had a pleasant New Years and holiday, I certainly did. For the time the Senate has been out of session, we've had a few developments, and some places to pick up where we left off. Accordingly, I will let each Minister speak to that under Ministry developments. But first, we have some new members with us tonight, and I'd like to ask folks to introduce themselves. Senator Emberfist. Alverich Emberfist: Eh? Oh! Tha's me. Hullo everyone! Salazar Demes: We also have Senator Kraghammer and Senator Haztings! Now then. An exciting development is Academics as of today will no longer be lead by a Minister in an acting capacity, and I am happy to announce that Archmage Aetyleus Ardalan will be taking over as Minister of Academics. Would you like to say anything, Aetyleus? Aetyleus Ardalan: Thank you Chancellor, and thank you my esteemed and most valued peers. I look forward to continuing the Academy's success, and most importantly that of our magnificent city. One ... shameless plug if I may, if you're interested in a position within Academics, or enrolling in a class, please approach me after. We'll get you taken care of. Salazar Demes: General Alexander, onto War then. Updates from you? Vanidicus Alexander: Oh there's been a few here an' here. Alright. Fer you new folks, I'm General Alexander. I yell at folks t'go places an' cut people's heads off. Sometimes not necessarily in that order. Main orders of business are our fortifications, defense posts, an' ongoin' operations. Firstly; our inhabitance of th'Occulus. As ya'll know, after Archmage Kalecgos...or...aspect...whatever...joined up with us after th'disbandin' of th'Blue Flight. We've been dwellin' there. If you didn' know this, well then surprise. We own a lot of dangerous magical shit. As such, defense of this structure is high priority. In particular in th'wake of N'zoth's awakenin'. WHich...by th'way...is ALSO a thing that happened. Just in case ya'll needed a refresher on all th'awful shit that's goin' on in th'world. As such, infiltration an' assault by Twilight's hammer forces is anticipated an' expected. We shall be takin' steps to prevent this. It's the only magical storage broken into more often than the Violet Hold, after all. Next order of buisness... Our bases an' fortifications. A general update can be found in th'report on th'Strategic Disposition of th'magus Senate of Dalaran. But some key highlights fer now. As it stands, aside from th'Nexus an' th'occulus, our main naval port an' testin' range are our main areas t'focus on. Our presence in Northrend is currently minimal with th'buildin' activity of th'Scourge. ...which is...ALSO...a thing. Surprise. I'm generally assumin' that you lot actually read th'reports an' memos here. So if ye didn't, tough shit. Questions come after this so keep them in yer head. Further reports t'come. Ask any questions ye may have now. Salazar Demes: Minister Emerson, an overview of Foreign Affairs from you please for our newer folks, and any updates you have. Zanbor Emerson: I believe there was a question. Senator Roeser. Vanidicus Alexander: Oh...Roeser. Salazar Demes: Ah Roeser. Vanidicus Alexander: Sorry. Lot on my mind. Go ahead. Senator Roeser: Merely a brief confirmation. I've yet to get access to the documents, but I assume they provide more detail on the nature of this Scourge activity you mentioned? Vanidicus Alexander: Th'report on that is a few months old. But I can dig it up fer ye lot. We evacuated our Azerite stockpiles from th'Borean facility some months ago. Senator Roeser: I see. I look forward to reading more on it. Thank you General. Zanbor Emerson: Good evening everyone. I am Zanbor Emerson your Minister of Foreign Affairs. We deal with other governments and organizations to promote and advance Dalaran's national interests. We also do some citizenship stuff. As I am sure you are all aware as you are good people who read MFA-03-00001-40, MoFA is currently looking for new diplomats and envoys. If interested come see me. Some things to be aware of, Stormwind continues to be plagued by violence. Just yesterday there was a massive attack of undead of some kind on the Cathedral... So maybe avoid that place for a bit? Let's see... Ironforge continues to be a hostile place for elves. The Senate there does not take kindly and we are working to limit the impact that has on our members. I think that is it for now. Please to do our travel warnings seriously when they are announced. Questions now please. Senator Icefire. Kyandra Icefire: What of the other nations? The Kaldorei and Draenei? I guess an addition to that would be if we've made any attempt in speaking with any of the Horde nations since the ceasefire from Sylvanas' abandonment of the Horde? Zanbor Emerson: The state of the Kaldorei and we should lump the Gilneans in there to is not great. They are refugees mostly in Stormwind though some are attempting to settle in Khaz Modan. We are working on an aid package to be sent to Stormwind for them. As for the Draenei, I cannot say. We don't hear much from them as we do not have an ambassador. We are looking to fill that position and others. Thank you. General your question? Vanidicus Alexander: Yeah. I'll be curt on th'matter. How in th'nine hells did -undead- get t'stormwind?! You just playin' it up? Zanbor Emerson: I do not know the details. I only heard about it about an hour ago from the Church people. Vanidicus Alexander: Roight. So probably not too big a deal. Standard 'don't go t'stormwind' sorta thing. Zanbor Emerson: I can inquiry if you'd like. Vorien Dawnstrider: Duskwood has issues with the dead from time to time, I doubt it is of much concern. Vanidicus Alexander: Sure. An' also, we reachin' out to horde at all? Given th'ceasefire. Zanbor Emerson: I have no comment at this time regarding the Horde. Information will be shared with the Senate when it is available. Salazar Demes: It's an evolving matter. Vanidicus Alexander: As you say. Alverich Emberfist: Is there--oh. Shite. Didnae raise me hand. Vanidicus Alexander: Go ahead, Mr. Emberfist. Alverich Emberfist: Errrrm. I know the Kirin Tor have been neutral in previous years, regardin' Alliance and Horde conflict....how's that changed, with. Well, with everythin' that's gone on? O-or has it? Zanbor Emerson: MoFA prefers to use the term independent to describe the situation Dalaran finds itself in. We are not beholden to either the Horde or the Alliance and we can act with or against either one should it be in our best interests. During the Blood War we sided with the Alliance. Alverich Emberfist: That seems...opportunistic? A-arbitrary, even. Zanbor Emerson: You should come to my office and we can discuss it further. Alverich Emberfist: Certainly! N-not that it's my intention 'ta be rude, or nothin', heh! Salazar Demes: It's a valid question, and we have our reasons of course. The Minister is always open to answering questions like that. He welcome them openly.For time, we'll have to cut it there and move onto Magitech. Thank you, Minister Emerson. Zanila Twinwrench: Greetings and Good evening. I am Zanila Twinwrench, Minister of Magi-Tech and Grand Engineer of the Senate. I direct and coordinate research and development for engineering projects for each department as well as the unique area of Techno-Magic. Per the Chancellors request, the update on this department is as follows. Currently projects have been focused on research and study on materials brought from the island of Mechagon and also improving the production methods while trying to reduce costs to the city as a whole. Current department projects are as follows: General research and requests are 40% of current research workload, no research from Ministry of War or Ordinatii, no new research from the Chancellor or interior. Academics is still working on the library addition that was requested sometime ago, before it was lit on fire I believe. Salazar Demes: Minister Twinwrench, a brief overview of Magitech, and any updates fr--- Efficient. Questions?There being none, we'll move onto Interior, which I will cover. For new folks, Interior handles internal security within Dalaran, including defensive systems, criminal investigations, and everything to do with the Hold, including friendly cell questioning. As of last, we upgraded our City's defenses to install spire cannons, akin to what I adoringly call the Khadgar Cannon. Zanila Twinwrench: An upgrade for those has been submitted as well Chancellor. Salazar Demes: Before we broke for holiday, we investigated a break-in at the Leyworks, which has led to some... revelations about a long-lost artifact. For some, that would bring back wonderful memories in Desolace where they were shown a bit of history. Vanidicus Alexander: Sir, it's called the Transwarp Anti-fortification beam. Salazar Demes: Interior also handles things like emergency management, which is required whenever Runeoak comes through our gates.Khadgar.Cannon.I will now take questions. Senator Roeser. Senator Roeser: I recently heard of the involvement of certain Sunreaver individuals in events of the Blood War that were rather... counter to the direction we chose to take. Did the Sunreavers... do or say anything about it? Salazar Demes: The Sunreavers are... in their own predicament. An evolving matter. Vanidicus Alexander: They schismed. To be short. Senator Roeser: Oh? Hmm. That... sounds like it might be for the better. Considering their... frequent erm... issues with loyalty. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes. Internal politics. We will sort them out in time unless they sort themselves first. Salazar Demes: Their own house is not quite in order. Those in Dalaran, however, are vetted. We have dealt with certain... Horde loyalists who have sought to harm our agenda, and they have been asked to separate themselves from the City for the time being. Cerphiel Duskfall: Yes well, when something goes wrong, there's always an elf behind it eh? Salazar Demes: The rules in Dalaran are quite simple given our independent nature. All are welcome, barring quiet insurrections. Senator Roeser: I'm glad Interior is keeping a close eye on it. Considering our previous vetting has proved... insufficient in the past. Salazar Demes: Jaina's work was... rash, brutish, and efficient. Any other questions?There being none, I'll conclude with this.For folks, old and new, do not forget to pick a Ministry if you have not already done so to lend your aid. To cover, they are Academics, War, Violet Eye, Interior, Foreign Affairs, and Magitech. With that, we have an anniversary photo to take. Please reconvene on the steps of the Citadel. All: For Dalaran! Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents